


you're it for me (the rest of my life)

by Kaiciend



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Its only Robert, M/M, Maryse isnt a bad parent, Tagging as I update, its gonna be soft and sweet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-22 17:24:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14313576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaiciend/pseuds/Kaiciend
Summary: Magnus couldn't give less of a fuck about the Clave and the Institute, but he was forced to go see them.After the meeting with the head of the Institute ended abruptly with Magnus walking out, he bumps into a child. The boy asks for a game of tag.Little do they know that it'd last that long.orHow chasing after one another can lead to love.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No. This isnt ddlg.   
> No. Magnus doesnt fall in love with Alec as a child.  
> No. Alec doesnt fall in love with Magnus when hes a child.  
> No. No one is fucking.   
> No. No one is kissing.

Magnus looked at the fire message and groaned.

The Clave needed him to go to the Institute for whatever. He didn’t bother to finish reading the message. He waves a lazy hand, and it disappeared. He really didn’t want to be around stuck-up people today, and the message didn’t clarify when he was needed, so he decided to put the request off until the Clave got mad.

Magnus returned his attention to more important matters. A client needed potions to help out injured refugees looking for aid.

A little bit of this and that and the liquid turned bright yellow. It was done.

* * *

 A week later:

 

_To Magnus Bane:_

_We sent you a fire message a week before, requesting your help for the New York Institute. You are needed right now._

_Do not push this request to another time. This is more important that your matters. Come immediately._

_\- Inquisitor Herondale_

 

Rude and despicable. He was busy with his own things as the high warlock of Brooklyn. The Clave could take their stick they already had up their asses and shove it up farther.

Magnus knew that he really shouldn’t ignore the message, but he had fun riling them up. He sighed as he snapped his fingers and waved his arms to create a portal to the institute. He really wasn’t looking forward to the uncomfortable looks from those shadowhunters the moment he steps out.

* * *

 The second Magnus stepped out the portal, he was greeted with a hard look from Robert Lightwood.

“Magnus Bane, you’ve finally decided to come,” Robert said.

Magnus rolled his, “My clients were more important than whatever you need to me do for you.”

“I’m sure not,” the white man scoffed, “Follow me.”

He sighed and followed a meter behind the man.

“I need to talk to you about the recent attacks on our people..”

“Of course,” Magnus said, not really listening to what Robert had to say.

They walked into what was presumably the head of the Institute’s office. He took a seat in front of Robert.

“I need all the information you have on the current situation with all the downworlds. There have been many reports from shadowhunters saying they’ve been jumped by downworlders when patroling. I need you to tell me who’s behind this.”

Magnus looked up from examining his nails with a hard look, “I assure you that downworlds haven’t done anything to your kind. They are more likely to be hunted or jumped by shadowhunters.”

Robert slammed his hand down on the desk and huffed.

“I’ll get to the bottom of this, Bane,” he said angrily, “Downworlders are nothing but troublesome things. You are proof. Not listening to the Clave’s request.”

Blue sparks seeped out onto Magnus’ hand. He was ready to burn the entire place down.

“That’s funny. I could say the same for you.” said the warlock, “I don’t know why I’m wasting my time here just to hear you spout disgusting words at me.”

Magnus got up and walked out of the office. He didn’t bother to listen to whatever Robert was shouting at him as he made his way to the main hallway of the Institute.

He passed the training area on the way there and spotting a small boy looking that the training equipment. He was going to move along, but the boy turned around and spotted him. Too late.

The boy looked at him with wide hazel eyes. They were pure without the typical guarded look of shadowhunters.

“Who are you, mister?” asked the boy.

Magnus slowly walked up to the child, not wanting to scare him.

“I’m just someone the head of the Institute wanted to talk to,” he replied.

He crouched down to eye level.

“What are you doing in the training room, little one?”

“I’m not little,” the boy pouted, “I like being here.”

Magnus nodded in acknowledgement.

“Only adults can use weapons. Are you ready to be a grown up?”

The boy’s eyes shined.

“I want to be the best shadowhunter ever!” he said with such excitement.

“Is that so?” Magnus smiled softly at the ambitious child.

“My mother says I can do it, so I can!”

He wanted to ruffle the boy’s hair. It was rare for a nephilim to talk to him with anything other than a stern voice and demands.

The boy tugged at Magnus’ sleeve.

“Mister, do you wanna play with me?” he asked.

Magnus blinked. Never had anyone wanted to play with him.

“Sure.”

“Okay!” the little shadowhunter jumped up in glee, “Let’s play tag! Mother always plays this when she’s free.”

“Who’s ‘it’ then?” he asked.

He watched the boy pretend to think hard about it.

Suddenly, the child quickly tapped Magnus’ knee and squealed off running.

“Tag! You’re it!” he shouted.

Magnus smiled fondly.

“I’m going to get you back for that, little one!”

“No!” the boy laughed, “The bad monster is gonna get me!”

They ran around the room. Peels of laughter sounded as the two had fun playing tag.

For once in a very long time, Magnus’ spirits have been lifted.


	2. Chapter 2

It’s been a while since was Magnus was summoned to the Institute for business. His mind quickly forget about the young shadowhunter.

He basically ignored any fire message that wasn’t about payment or a tragedy, so he hadn’t returned back there in almost two years.

* * *

 

Yet he found himself in the head’s office.

“How may I help you this time, Mr. Lightwood?” he asked.

“I need you to reinforce the wards.”

Magnus turned around and opened the door. Something fell against his legs. He looked down and saw a child steadying themselves back up from falling over after leaning against toe door.

“You okay there, little one?” he asked.

The child looked, and a look of recognition shown on his face.

“Mister!” he happily greeted.

Magnus shifted through his memories trying to figure out who this boy was.

“Wanna play tag?” the child asked.

He now realized who he was.

“Ahem,” Robert cleared his throat.

Magnus sighed and kneeled down to the boy’s height.

“I’m sorry, but I have work to do,” he apologized.

The boy pouted.

“Bane,” Robert said sternly.

Magnus rolled his eyes.

“How about this,” he turned his attention back to the child, “You go and wait for me while I work, and I promise I’ll play with you after.”

The boy’s face lit up with a smile.

“Yay!”

He made his way to the back end of the Institute and got to work. After doing one side of the building, he turned around and saw the boy staring at him in wonder. He didn’t mind watching eyes. Magnus continued his work, going all around the Institute. When he finally finished, he found the boy right behind him. The child was sitting patiently on the floor, just watching the warlock.

“I thought you’d get bored waiting for me, little one.” he commented.

“I like watching you. It’s pretty,” replied the younger one.

“Is that so?”

He nodded eagerly and got up. He made his way to Magnus.

“Tag!” he squealed and ran away.

Magnus smiled and went after the boy. Their game of tag was more a combination of hide and seek and tag. The boy had a knack for finding small places to hide in.

\---

“No more!” cried the boy in between bouts of laughter.

“I tagged you.”

Magnus continued to tickle the boy. Their game ended when the boy tried to tickle him.

“Alec?” called a woman’s voice from the Institute’s corridore.

_Alec..._

The boy, Alec, immediately perked up at the sound of her voice. Magnus stayed seated as he watched the boy dash to the doorway.

“Mom!” Alec greeted happily.

He made grabby hands to his mother, indicating he wanted to be held.

“There you are, Alec,” the mother said, “What are you doing in this side of the Institute?”

“I was playing tag with Mister.”

Magnus’ eyes widened when he realized that the child’s mother was none other than Maryse Lightwood.

“Magnus, why hello,” Maryse greeted.

“Hello. I didn't know that this young soldier was your child. Your child has grown so much since the last time I saw him.”

She bent down and picked up her son. She braced him against her hips. Alec played with her hair.

“Alec here has always been the energetic kind. I apologize if he caused any problems with you.”

“Mom, I was nice to Mister,” the child pouted, “Mister, tell mom I was good.”

Magnus chuckled.

“I assure you he was nothing but pleasant. We played tag.”

Maryse smiled, “It’s his favorite game. I wish I could play with him more often, but I have a child in me, so I have to be careful.”

She placed a hand around her stomach, smiling happily.

“Congratulations, Maryse.” he said.

“Thank you, Magnus.”

He gave a hesitant pat on her shoulders and ruffled Alec’s hair. The child giggled and swatted away his hand playfully.

“Say ‘bye bye’ to Magnus, Alec.”

Alec waved a hand, “Bye bye, Mr. Magnus. See you.”

Magnus smiled at what he got called. It seemed the child would never lose his politeness.

“Bye, Alec,” Magnus said, “Bye, Maryse. I’ll see you.”

“Same.”

Magnus created a portal and stepped through it back to his penthouse.


	3. Chapter 3

Alec never met such a pretty person other than his mom. The man had pretty flames that came from his hands, and every time the man waved his hands, it would follow.

It was like a magic show. 

Alec also found out that Mister liked playing tag. It was his favorite game, and he was glad he found someone to play with when his mom wasn’t around. He got lonely when his mom was busy and his dad was off somewhere in a room he wasn’t allowed to be near.

* * *

 

It had been a few years since Alec saw Mr. Bane. He missed his tag partner. His mom would always be his number one, but Mr. Bane made things more fun with his magic.

He was currently in his father’s office with his parents, and he was bored. Alec swung his legs back and forth as he sat on the chair that was too high for him. He turned to his left and tugged on his mother’s dress.

“Mom, when can we play tag?” he asked.

“Alec, you should be studying. Not playing around.” his dad shot down.

His mother gently pet Alec’s head.

“I can’t, honey. You know it’ll be bad for your sister,” she said rubbing her pregnant body.

“Fine,” he resigned reluctantly.

He went back to swinging his legs, falling deep into thought. His parents returned back to their conversation about warlocks. Alec didn’t understand much, he picked up on Mr. Magnus’ name being dropped.

“Bane doesn’t need to be here for that,” his dad said sternly.

“What about Mr. Magnus?” Alec perked up excitedly, “Can he come play tag with me since mom can’t?”

“Absolutely not. What is wrong with you, Alec?” his dad objected.

“No!”

“Alec,” his mom spoke up, “Magnus might be busy.”

“But-”

“We’ll see.”

His dad had a hard look on his face.

“I swear our son has been brainwashed by that filthy downworlder with all the time he’s spent with that thing,” he muttered.

His mom gave her husband a displeased look.

“How ‘bout you go back to your room and read through the book of runes for your upcoming test,” she told Alec, gently guiding him to the door.

* * *

 

Alec threw his pillow against the headboard of his bed. Why was his dad so against him being with Mr. Magnus? Why was he so mean to Mr. Magnus? The man was nice to him! He always showed him magical things.

He was bored and didn’t want to read anymore words for the rest of the week. Who cares about what his mean dad told him to do?

Yeah. That’s right. 

Alec opened his door and peeked out into the silent hallways of the living quarters. When he deemed the coast was clear, he quickly made his way to his mom’s room.

He ducked into rooms along the way. Even though it was a busy time in the day, Alec had to make sure he wasn’t going to be seen sneaking into the head of the Institute's wife’s room looking around. But how else was Alec able to get into contact with Mr. Magnus? He knew his mom never had her phone with her when she was in meetings. All he had to do was find her phone and scroll through her contacts.

He overheard her talking to Mr. Magnus on the phone late at night in her room before, so maybe he could call him.

Alec reacher the room after two osh minutes of stealthily moving around the halls. The door was left unlocked luckily. He opened it as quietly as possible since the doors were super old. It was annoying to constantly hear doors creaking open.

He walked in and closed the door and went right to finding the phone. He went to the nightstand and found nothing on top but jewelry. He then turned to her coats and jackets, hoping that maybe the phone would be in one of the pockets. 

No luck.

Alec did a 360 lookaround , thinking harder as to where it’d be. His eyes finally landed on his mom’s bed. He was hoping it’d maybe be under her pillows. He moved them aside and saw the phone. Alec flipped open the phone and pressed the green phone button and clicked his way to the contacts. He didn’t really know how to operate the bulky device, but he knew a bit from times he watched his mom use it.

“Ahah!” Alec cheered to himself when he found the list of contacts.

He pressed the down button going through the list. Down he went, past everything until he reached the M-section. There were a few under the letter, but he was able to find Mr. Bane’s number. He clicked on it and hit the call button. Alec pressed the phone against his ear and heard the calling sounds. He waited patiently for the man to pick up.

Maybe around the fifth ring or so, the call was answered.

“Hello? Mayse? Strange to have you call me,” the voice on the other end said.

“Mr. Magnus!” Alec greeted him happily.

“Alec?”

“Can you come over and play with me?” he asked, quickly getting to the point.

He heard Mr. Magnus laugh softly at his eagerness. 

“I don’t think your father would like me over.”

“My mom doesn’t mind.”

“Alec, have you finished your shadowhunter studies?” asked Mr. Magnus, “I’ve heard that your first rune ceremony is coming.”

“Yeah...” he huffed.

“Shouldn’t you be preparing?”

“But-”

“How about I come over and play with you when you get your first rune, Alec,” the man compromised.

“Promise?”

“Promise.”

 


End file.
